


The Calm

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Harry Lives, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Keep still,” Harry instructed quietly, his lips twitching with amusement.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sure,” Eggsy said, and smiled when Harry gripped his chin lightly and turned his head away so that Eggsy’s eyes- or rather Eggsy’s glasses- couldn’t take him in anymore. Harry bent and pressed a soft kiss to Eggsy's shoulder, right above the bandages he had just applied.</i>
</p><p>An interlude while in the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the scars square for my H/C bingo.
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

"I’m afraid that may scar,” Harry said like he was somehow responsible. But if Eggsy craned from where he was seated on the porcelain sink, he could see the text perfect dressing that Harry had put on his back and shoulder in the mirror behind him. If it did scar, it would be through no fault of Harry’s.

Eggsy shrugged, then winced when it stung.

“Keep still,” Harry instructed quietly, his lips twitching with amusement.

“Sure,” Eggsy said, and smiled when Harry gripped his chin lightly and turned his head away so that Eggsy’s eyes- or rather Eggsy’s glasses- couldn’t take him in anymore. Harry bent and pressed a soft kiss to Eggsy's shoulder, right above the bandages he had just applied.

Eggsy didn’t think he’d mind if it did scar. True, it would be odd to see it out of the corner of his eye where there had been only unbroken skin before, but that was the nature of the job. He wondered how long it would be before he looked like Harry, his body a road-map of adventures that Eggsy was still learning to read after almost a year together. Eggsy had been scarred a few times before he joined Kingsman, it was true, but he was still nowhere near as casual about it as Harry was. He wondered how long it would be before he was, before he could lose an eye and think nothing of it beyond how useful the bionic replacement had turned out to be.

When Eggsy mentioned that thought to Harry, Harry huffed out a laugh. “I think that may be the first time anyone has ever accused me of not being vain.”

Oh, Harry could be vain. It could set off his whole day if he found a grey hair in the morning- not that the faint streaks of silver beginning to shoot through it at the temples didn't look utterly dashing, because it had clearly been writ somewhere in the laws of the universe that it be impossible for Harry Hart to look unattractive. He also made all of his own suits and most of Eggsy’s, because everything had to be just so. But at the end of the day, what Harry really saw in the mirror wasn't what Eggsy saw when he looked at him. It wasn't even what those who didn't know them- like the other guests at the party they were attending tonight- saw, a still-handsome man whose best days were nevertheless behind him but ahead of his much younger lover. Harry saw a tool, another weapon in his arsenal, and one that got just a little less deadly with each passing year- and wasn’t that a thought that terrified Eggsy sometimes? That Harry had once been more dangerous?

“Just mind that dressing for a while, yes?” Harry told him, passing a hand so light Eggsy could barely feel it over his shoulder. "And have medical take a look at you when we get back."

“Like I wouldn't,” Eggsy snorted.

Harry said nothing else on the subject of Eggsy taking better care of himself- but then he never did, which had surprised Eggsy in the beginning because Harry had always struck him as the protective- even overprotective- sort. He had gone so far as to ask Harry about it once. Harry had simply smiled and said, _Of course I worry for you, my dear boy. But I would never expect you to do- or not do- anything that I wouldn’t myself._

 _Like quit_ , Eggsy had said.

 _Like quit_ , Harry had agreed. _I daresay I think it as often as you do._

Eggsy hadn’t been sure that was possible- not when he thought about it all the time, what it would do to him to think that Harry was dead again one day and be right. But Eggsy loved being a Kingsman, and as it turned out he wouldn’t expect Harry to do or not do anything he wouldn’t himself either.

“How are the two of you?” came Merlin’s voice from Eggsy’s glasses. “You’ll be missed soon if you don’t get back in there.”

Eggsy getting sliced across the shoulder by their target before Harry could dispatch him had apparently not absented the two of them from returning to the Christmas party that their- very much married- covers were meant to be attending, and their brief reprieve in one of the mansion’s many bathrooms was evidently at an end. Merlin’s voice brought Eggsy back into the moment: the slight chill in the room, the smell of the rubbing alcohol from Harry’s pocket med kit, the bloodstains on the sink that Harry quickly wiped away. “Why?” he asked, to be contrary. “Job’s done, ain’t it?”

“Technically, yes- but preserving your covers remains paramount. You'll need to use them again.”

“Right,” Eggsy grumbled.

The bionic eye which had replaced the one Harry lost after being shot in Kentucky meant that Harry no longer needed to wear the glasses; it also spared him Merlin’s direction on missions that their quartermaster had decided to handle personally. He had his head cocked to one side even though he probably couldn’t hear what Merlin was saying. Then again, he probably didn’t need to. “Tell him five more minutes,” Harry said.

Kingsman suits were, among other things, remarkably stain resistant- but Eggsy still wasn’t sure how Harry intended to make Eggsy look presentable again in just five minutes. Still, he trusted Harry’s judgment, so he relayed the message and decided to let Harry work his magic.

“Careful now,” Harry said softly as he stood Eggsy up and helped him into his undershirt.

“Yeah,” Eggsy said.

It was surprisingly intimate- surprisingly hot- to have Harry dress him, which was exactly what Harry proceeded to do, gently easing Eggsy’s arms- injured and uninjured alike- into the sleeves of his button down and then doing it up with unhurried tenderness, as if he hadn’t just promised Merlin it would only take five more minutes.

Eggsy noticed that Harry hadn’t managed to fix the hole- or the bloodstains- in his shirt quite as neatly as he had Eggsy’s skin, but when Harry put Eggsy's jacket on over his shirt it concealed his injuries relatively well. When exactly Harry had found the time to mend it Eggsy wasn’t sure, but he had done the job all the same, and expertly so. Harry smoothed out Eggsy’s lapels and straightened his pocket square until he was satisfied with it, and then he turned Eggsy around to face the mirror, settling against his back.

“What do you think?” Harry asked, reaching around Eggsy to do his bow tie.

Eggsy thought it looked like he hadn’t been fighting for his life less than an hour ago, which was practically a Christmas miracle. “Looking good,” he said, winking at his reflection.

Harry’s eyes crinkled with fondness and heated with desire at once. His clever fingers danced around the black fabric, and Eggsy wasn’t exactly unaffected himself. Harry was just so graceful, efficient and yet never shy about adding a little flourish here or there. Eggsy was so fucking gone on him. Still. Always. Another law of the universe. “Take your glasses off,” Harry said quietly.

“Just because there isn’t a visual record doesn’t mean that I don’t know what you two are-“ Merlin’s voice faded as Eggsy lifted his good arm and took off the glasses, setting them on the sink and carefully turning them away from himself and Harry, who had obligingly closed his eyes.

Harry leaned in slowly and lingered, close but not quite touching Eggsy, for a beat before he closed the distance between them and kissed Eggsy softly. “Merry Christmas, my darling,” he said.

“Sorry you had to spend it like this,” Eggsy murmured, kissing him back. Harry wasn’t even meant to be working. He was only on this mission at all because Eggsy had needed a partner and Harry had volunteered. Merlin had agreed readily enough, of course- they might have made an unusual pair, but no one could doubt how they felt about each other, and anyway all the Kingsman but Roxy had been too scared to sell such a cover with Eggsy ever since his relationship with Harry became the worst kept secret in the organization.

“Hush,” Harry answered, just the faintest hitch in his breath as Eggsy nuzzled his face and pressed a feather light kiss to the series of faint scars around his eye. “You at my side is everything I could wish for. Although your mother will have my head if she finds out you got stabbed.”

“I was barely stabbed,” Eggsy insisted. He didn't quibble the part about his mother. Harry had been there when Eggsy had finally confirmed what she had clearly already suspected about what he actually did for a living. She was willing to accept that some things were out of her hands, but she was never going to like it. “Well, let’s get back to it.” Eggsy kissed Harry again, harder, nipping at his lips. When he drew back he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair to disarrange it.

“What was that for?” Harry asked, opening his eyes and looking critically at his reflection in the mirror. Dark hair fanned across his forehead.

 _Yep. So vain_ , Eggsy thought- not that the effect wasn’t rakish and hot as fuck. “Preserving our covers is ‘paramount’, or haven't you heard?” Eggsy said, gifting Harry with his cheekiest grin as he ruffled his own hair and then retrieved his glasses. “Just what do you think everyone out there is gonna assume we was in here doing?”

Merlin must have caught that because the first thing Eggsy heard as he put his glasses back on was Merlin’s groan.

Harry looked at Eggsy like the only thing he could think about right at the moment was how much he wanted to take Eggsy home. Eggsy had seen a lot of that look since he'd been with Harry and he never got tired of it. His grin widened. “The sooner we get this done, the sooner we get out of here.”

“Indeed,” Harry murmured, though judging by the look on his face the next hour or so of politely excusing themselves stretched far too long in his mind.

Eggsy crooked his arm, ignoring the twinge his shoulder gave.

Harry's lips pulled upward into a fond smile as he slipped his hand through.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
